Ein notwendiger Zauber 2: Auswirkungen
by iome
Summary: Das Ende von Ein notwendiger Zauber war euch zu traurig? Wenn ihr mögt, findet ihr hier die Fortsetzung dazu. Beide Teile sind Oneshots und können auch einzeln gelesen werden. HGSS


Weil ich nächste Woche wieder nicht updaten kann, gibt es heute ein kleines Schmankerl für zwischendurch. Es ist die Fortsetzung zu "Ein notwendiger Zauber". Das ist eigentlich ein One-short und ich werde ihn auch als solches stehen lassen, aber tief in meinem Inneren habe ich mir immer gewünscht, dass es nicht so endet. Deshalb gibt es hier die Fortsetzung des Oneshorts. Ich denke beide Teile können auch einzeln gelesen werden, ohne das viel verloren geht. Habt viel Spaß damit und hinterlasst mir vielleicht ein kleines Review.

****

Ein notwendiger Zauber - Auswirkungen

„Was genau machen Sie hier, Miss Granger?" Snape starrte das Mädchen an, was vor wenigen Sekunden seinen gemütlichen Abend mit ihrem Klopfen an der Tür beendet hatte.

Hermine blickte in seine nahezu schwarzen Augen und war sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr sicher, ob es richtig gewesen war hierher zu kommen. Trotzdem öffnete sie den Mund und es kam sogar etwas Vernünftiges heraus. „Sir, es tut mir leid Sie zu stören, aber ich würde Sie gern etwas fragen."

Snape schluckte schwer, ohne das seine Schülerin es wahrnahm. Konnte sie es wissen? Konnte sie sich vielleicht wieder erinnern? Würde er doch noch für seinen Fehler büßen müssen? All diese Gedanken schossen in Sekundenbruchteilen durch seinen Kopf, doch laut sagte er nur „Dann fragen Sie, Miss Granger und rauben Sie mir nicht länger meine Zeit."

„Bitte Sir, nicht auf dem Gang. Darf ich einen Moment rein kommen?"

Snapes schlimmste Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bewahrheiten. Sie wusste es. Ganz bestimmt wusste sie es. Über was sonst sollte sie hinter den verschlossenen Türen seiner Privaträume mit ihm reden wollen. Unwillig seufzend trat er einen Schritt beiseite und ließ Hermine gerade genug Platz, um sich in den Wohnraum hineindrängen zu können.

Genauso unwillig deutete er ihr Platz zu nehmen. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch, welches aufgeflammt war, seit er sie vor seiner Tür vorgefunden hatte, nahm erstaunliche Ausmaße an. Doch er war die Selbstbeherrschung in Person und nahm mit einiger Entfernung zu ihr, an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Reden Sie endlich, Miss Granger. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Hermine wagte es nicht ihren Lehrer anzuschauen und statt zu sprechen schluckte sie schwer und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Als sie keine Anstalten machte endlich zu sagen, was los war, sprang Snape auf. Er stellte sich vor sie und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, bis sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Ihren Duft zu riechen und die Wärme ihrer Haut in greifbarer Nähe zu wissen, war fast zu viel für ihn. Alle Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit ihr drängten nach oben.

Doch daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken. Genau gesagt durfte er gar nicht daran denken. Gefährlich leise wisperte er ihr zu. „Spielen Sie keine Spielchen mit mir, Granger. Sagen Sie was Sie wollen und dann gehen Sie wieder. Verstanden?"

Erst als Hermine daraufhin auf sah, bemerkte er die Tränen, die ungeweint in ihren Augen standen. Für wenige Augenblicke entgleisten ihm daraufhin die Gesichtszüge und die Bestürzung, welche er in diesem Moment spürte, war klar in seiner Miene abzulesen. Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er nur angerichtet?

Hermine brachte unterdes immer noch kein Wort heraus und starrte ihn nur tränenblind an. Sie hatte seine Reaktion gesehen, verstand sie aber nicht. Dieser undurchsichtige Mann, von dem sie sich schon so lange angezogen fühlte, hatte das erste mal ein anderes Gefühl als Wut gezeigt und Hermine wusste überhaupt nicht warum. Schließlich war er ja nicht schuld an ihrem Problem.

Aber er sollte ihr helfen herauszufinden, wer die Schuld trug. Und wenn sie ihm das jetzt nicht sagte, würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals mehr den Mut dazu aufbringen. Also begann sie zu sprechen. „Sir, ich habe ein großes Problem und gleich zwei Bitten an Sie." Ein kurzes Schweigen, währenddessen sie noch einmal grübelte, ob er wirklich ihre einzige Alternative war. Doch ihr Schluss war derselbe, wie schon seit Tagen. Snape war der Einzige, der ihr helfen konnte.

Snape, der sich gerade wieder etwas gefangen hatte, weil sie ihn noch immer mit Sir ansprach, raunzte sie an. „Raus damit! Ich bin nicht gewillt mich den ganzen Abend mit Ihren Problemchen zu beschäftigen.

Hermine nickte verstehend und fuhr fort. „Mein Problem ist ... ich bin schwanger." Sie ließ ihm kurz Zeit das zu verdauen. „Und mein nächstes Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß von wem. Ich habe mit keinem Mann geschlafen. Ich bin noch Jungfrau. ... Jedenfalls dachte ich das." Sie fuhr fort mit ihren gestotterten Erklärungen und bekam nicht mit, dass ihr Lehrer stocksteif dasaß, als ob ihn ihn eine Ganzkörperklammer getroffen hätte.

Severus Snape konnte kaum noch hören, was Hermine sagte. Der Schock über ihre ersten Sätze saß zu tief. Am liebsten hätte er die Zeit angehalten, um in Ruhe begreifen zu können, was sie alles vor sich hin stammelte.

„... Wissen Sie, ich denke, dass ich mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt wurde und mich jetzt nicht mehr erinnern kann, mit wem ich geschlafen habe. Aber ich will es wissen und Sie sind doch gut in Leglimentik. Und da dachte ich ..."

Das war es also. Hermine – seine Hermine – war von IHM schwanger und wollte nun mit seiner Hilfe erfahren, wer sie geschwängert hatte. Ausgerechnet von IHM! Innerlich verfluchte er sich wieder einmal dafür, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Und zum ersten Mal verfluchte er sich auch dafür, dass er als erwachsener Mann nicht einmal ansatzweise an Verhütung gedacht hatte. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm alle seine Sinne soweit zu sammeln, dass er in der Lage war zu sprechen. „Was genau wollen Sie, dass ich tue, Miss Granger?"

Hermine stoppte endlich ihre am Ende nur noch gewisperten Ausführungen, blickte ihn direkt an und riss sich zusammen. „Bitte helfen Sie mir die Schwangerschaft zu beenden und helfen Sie mir herauszufinden, wer es war."

„Warten Sie hier!" war alles was Snape erwiderte. Er verschwand durch eine Tür in sein Labor und lehnte sich an die nächst beste Wand, nur um langsam an ihr herunter zu rutschen und dann den Kopf daran zu lehnen. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was er hier wollte. Er hatte sich nur nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst, als schnellstens den Raum zu verlassen.

Snape fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Was sollte er nur mit ihr machen? Es war ja nicht so, dass da drüben in seinem Wohnzimmer einfach nur eine Schülerin stand, mit der er geschlafen hatte und die er, wie sich nun herausstellte, geschwängert hatte. Nein, da drüben saß die erste Frau in seinem Leben, für die er mehr empfunden hatte, als nur Lust und die erste Frau, mit der er gern mehr geteilt hätte als sein Bett.

Seine Finger krallten sich in sein Haar und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Was um alles in der Welt sollte er denn tun? Ihr etwa sagen, dass er es gewesen war, der sie geschwängert und verzaubert hatte? Oder sie anlügen und ihr einfach ein Mittel geben, um die Schwangerschaft zu beenden? Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Vater werden könnte. Nein, so ging das alles nicht. Er brauchte einen Schlachtplan. Weder konnte er ihr sagen, dass an allem er die Schuld trug, noch brachte er es fertig, ihre Schwangerschaft einfach abzubrechen. Also musste er nach einer Alternative suchen.

Sollte er ihr vielleicht helfen sich an den Abend vor ein paar Wochen zu erinnern und dann mit ihr gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen? Nein, das ging nicht. Das konnte er nicht tun. Dann wären sie beide zum Untergang verdammt. Er wusste, wie schwer es ihm so schon fiel die Finger von ihr zu lassen. Wüsste sie wieder von der verhängnisvollen Nacht, könnte er sich ganz sicher nicht länger beherrschen und eine Beziehung zu einer Schülerin war einfach nicht tragbar.

Wütend über seine ach so geringe Selbstbeherrschung in dieser Angelegenheit, hieb er mit der Faust auf den Boden neben sich. Die Wut half ihm die Kraft zu finden, endlich aufzustehen. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und redete sich selbst immer und immer wieder ein, dass er schon so viele schwierige Situationen überstanden hatte und auch diese hier überstehen würde. Mit langen Schritten ging er zurück zur Tür und betrat endlich wieder sein Wohnzimmer.

Hermine, die seinen überraschenden Abgang nicht verstanden hatte, saß mit angezogenen Beinen, in seinem Lieblingssessel und versuchte ihre Ängste bezüglich Snapes möglicher Reaktionen zu unterdrücken. Sie war erst seit ein paar Tagen sicher, dass sie schwanger war. Vorher hatte sie einige Vermutungen darüber angestellt, was wohl mit ihr los sein könnte. Sie erbrach sich seit einiger Zeit fast jeden Morgen, hatte kaum noch Appetit und bei den unterschiedlichsten Gelegenheiten war ihr von früher heißgeliebten Düften, schlecht geworden. Diese so offensichtlichen Anzeichen hatten ihr einige Hänseleien ihrer Zimmergenossinnen eingebracht und zwar so lange, bis sie eine Schwangerschaft tatsächlich in Betracht zog. Am letzten Montag nun hatte sie sich vom Schulgelände geschlichen und war einfach zu ihrem Muggelfrauenarzt appariert, der ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigte.

Natürlich hatte der Mann ihr gesagt, dass es sicher eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass ihrer Familie beizubringen, aber der hatte ja keine Ahnung! Wie sollte sie ihren Eltern denn klar machen, dass sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, mit wem sie geschlafen hatte? Selbst eine Vergewaltigung war ja nicht ausgeschlossen. Nun, eher unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht völlig abwegig. Nein, ihre Eltern durften hiervon niemals etwas erfahren.

Deswegen war sie auch nach langen Überlegungen bei Snape gelandet. Er war zwar ihr Professor und meistens ein unmöglicher Mensch, aber abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn trotzdem sehr anziehend fand, war er der einzige Mensch, der ihr dank Leglimentik und Zaubertränken helfen konnte. Zudem glaubte sie ihm auch vertrauen zu können. Vielleicht würde er sie anschreien, vielleicht ihr auch irgendwelche Punkte abziehen oder sie mit Verachtung strafen, aber ganz sicher würde er sie nicht hängen lassen.

Der Mann, über den sie momentan so sehr grübelte, betrat endlich wieder den Raum. „Miss Granger, ich denke nicht, dass ich der richtige Mensch bin, um Ihnen zu helfen. Madame Pomfrey ist mit Sicherheit besser geeignet ihre ungewollte Schwangerschaft zu beenden."

Er wollte ihr also nicht helfen? Warum nicht? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen! Hermine zog ihre Beine noch weiter an sich heran und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen und weinte lautlos in sich hinein. Wenn er ihr nicht half, wer dann? Zu wem sollte sie denn dann gehen? Ein Schluchzer der Verzweiflung entrang sich ihrer Kehle und kurz darauf konnte sie weitere nicht daran hindern dem ersten zu folgen.

Das war der Punkt an dem Severus vor Wochen schon einmal gescheitert war. Auch damals hatte sie geweint und auch damals hatte er es nicht mit ansehen können und begonnen sie zu trösten. Aus dem Trost war schließlich ihr zweiter Liebesakt geworden. So weit ging es heute nicht, aber auch an diesem Tag konnte er nicht anders, als sie zu sich hoch zu ziehen und in den Arm zu nehmen.

Hermine ließ es geschehen und weinte einfach weiter. Es war ihr nicht einmal richtig bewusst, dass der Mann, in den sie seit fast zwei Jahren verschossen war, sie im Arm hielt. In Severus tobte indes ein Kampf der Gefühle. Ein Teil von ihm war noch immer fest entschlossen sie gleich wegzuschicken. Ein anderer Teil aber wollte sie einfach nur halten und nie mehr gehen lassen. Zu Hermines Glück gewann diese Seite.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken und ihr leicht zerzaustes Haar, flüsterte ihr zu, sich ruhig auszuweinen und versenkte schließlich sein Gesicht in ihren Locken. Es war so ein berauschendes Gefühl sie wieder bei sich zu habe, dass er sie nie mehr gehen lassen wollte.

Auch Hermine genoss es so eng mit ihm zusammen zu stehen. Seltsamerweise kam es ihr sehr vertraut vor. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und atmete seinen herben männlichen Duft intensiv ein. Und auch das schien ihr vertraut.

So standen sie eine Weile da, bis Hermine sich endgültig beruhigt hatte. Severus hatte ab dem Moment, als er sie in den Arm nahm, gewusst, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagen musste. Wie sonst konnte er denn mit ihr umgehen. Sie war die Frau die er liebte. Er mochte oft in seinem Leben zum Lügen gezwungen gewesen sein, doch das hier konnte er nicht. Auf keinen Fall war er in der Lage Hermine ins Gesicht zu sehen und sie so offen anzulügen.

Sanft schob er sie ein paar Zentimeter von sich, als sie nicht mehr schluchzte und betrachtete ihr verweintes Gesicht, bevor er ihr die letzten Tränen von den Wangen wischte. „Geht es Dir jetzt besser?"

Hermine nickte. Unterschwellig nahm sie war, dass etwas zwischen ihnen anders war, aber ihr Geist war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als zu bemerken, dass er sie auf einmal duzte. Snape schob sie währenddessen in Richtung der Couch und gemeinsam setzten sie sich hin. Er sah sie noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig an, dann aber holte er den Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf sich selbst.

Einen leisen Spruch murmelnd zog er einen silbernglänzenden Gedankenfaden aus seinem Kopf und hielt dann das andere Ende des Stabes an Hermines Kopf. Bevor der Gedankenfaden noch ihre Schläfe berührte flüsterte Hermine leise. „Du?"

Snape nickte nur kurz und dann strömten auch schon die Erinnerungen auf Hermine ein. Zwar sah sie alles aus seiner Sicht, spürte seine Gefühle, als sie miteinander intim waren, doch diese fremde Erinnerung löste den Zauber auf, der bisher verhindert hatte, dass sie sich an ihr Zusammensein erinnerte.

Diese doppelte Erinnerung ließ Hermine fast zusammenbrechen. Sie hatte mit einem Lehrer geschlafen. Nicht mit irgendeinem. Mit Severus Snape und das gleich zweimal. Beide Male war er einfühlsam und zärtlich gewesen und dann ... Sie hatte seine Erinnerungen gesehen und wusste, warum er ihr den Vergessenszauber auferlegt hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie eine gewisse Wut nicht unterdrücken. Wie konnte er denn nur? Ohne die Schwangerschaft hätte sie niemals erfahren, was passiert war.

Obwohl ihre Wut gehörig hoch kochte, waren da noch so viele andere Gefühle. In ihren Erinnerungen an die damalige Nacht fand sie Liebe für ihn und sie fand dieselbe Geborgenheit, die sie auch vorhin in seiner Umarmung gefunden hatte.

Eine ihr Gesicht streichelnde Hand riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen und Überlegungen. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ohne den Zauber hätte ich mich nicht von Dir fernhalten können und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie das ab jetzt mit uns weitergehen soll." Fragend, so als ob er von ihr die Lösung all ihrer Probleme erwartete, sah er sie an. Seine Hand strich noch immer zart über ihre Wange.

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Zu frisch waren noch die Erinnerungen. Die an ihr erstes Mal und auch die an die letzten Tage, die sie voller Furcht wegen der Schwangerschaft verbracht hatte. Sie brauchte Zeit. Langsam schob sie Severus Hand von sich weg und stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt gehen."

Severus hielt sie am Arm fest. „Wirst Du wiederkommen? Ich denke wir müssen über vieles reden."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss das alles erst verdauen."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber vielleicht sollten wir dann jetzt reden." Er stand auf, stellte sich hinter sie, sodass er sie umarmen konnte und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Darüber müssen wir auf jeden Fall reden."

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Es war eines den Entschluss zu fassen, dass sie Abstand brauchte und ein Anderes, sich aus den Armen des Mannes zu winden, den sie liebte. „Severus ..."

„Ja?" hauchte er in ihren Nacken.

„Bitte lass mich los. Ich brauche wirklich Abstand und ich will jetzt nicht reden." Diese beiden Sätze hatten sie eine Menge innerlicher Überwindung gekostet.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht. Ich geh daran kaputt, wenn Du jetzt gehst und nicht wieder kommst." Noch immer hielt er sie fest umschlungen und sie hatte ihre liebe Mühe, sich nicht einfach an ihn zu kuscheln.

„Und was meinst Du, wie es mir geht? Denkst Du das ist für mich einfach? Severus, ich bin schwanger. Verstehst Du, was ich sage. SCHWANGER! Bis eben wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich schon Sex hatte. Verdammt, was glaubst Du, dass jetzt mit uns geschieht? Soll ich Dir einfach in die Arme fallen, wir kriegen ein Kind und sind glücklich bis an unser Lebensende?" Sie wand sich jetzt endgültig aus seiner Umklammerung. „Ich will Dir was verraten, Severus. So wird es nicht laufen. Ich kriege nicht mit 17 Jahren ein Kind und ich werde mich nicht in die Arme eines Mannes werfen, der mir, aus was für Gründen auch immer, einfach mein Gedächtnis genommen hat." Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie zur Tür, blieb aber noch einmal stehen. Mit ruhigerer Stimme fuhr sie fort. „Severus, ich weiß, was Du für mich empfindest, ich habe es in Deinen Erinnerungen gesehen, aber ganz ehrlich, ich kann mir nach alle dem nicht mehr vorstellen, mit Dir zusammen zu sein. Bitte braue mir den Trank, den ich brauchen werden und dann lass uns nie wieder davon reden."

Geschockt stand Severus da und konnte nur noch nicken. Sekunden später schlug die Tür sacht hinter ihr zu. Verzweifelt über die Entwicklung seines Lebens in der letzten Stunde, rollte sich der sonst so angsteinflößende Lehrer auf der Couch zusammen und schloss die Augen.

In dem Moment, als er beschloss ihr seine Erinnerungen zugänglich zu machen, da hatte er gedacht, sie würden vielleicht tatsächlich gemeinsam einen Weg aus dieser Misere finden. All die Zeit, die seit der Nacht mit Hermine vergangen war, hatte er sich sogar erlaubt zu glauben, sie könnten nach ihrer Schulzeit vielleicht zusammen kommen. Doch jede dieser Hoffnungen war nun zerstört. Es gab keine gemeinsame Zukunft, nur einen alternden einsamen Lehrer und eine junge Frau, die ihn - zu Recht - nicht wollte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Lange lag Severus so auf der Couch und draußen ging schon die Sonne unter, als er endlich aufstand und begann den Trank zu brauen, der einen weiteren seiner Träume zerstören würde. Er stand dem Gedanken Vater zu werden seit langem schon nicht mehr feindlich gegenüber. Nicht seit er begriffen hatte, dass er eigentlich sehr einsam war. Doch es gab keine Chance dafür.

Natürlich verstand er Hermine. Wie denn auch nicht? Sie konnte kein Kind bekommen. Sie war ja noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig, geschweige denn, dass sie etwas von der Welt gesehen hatte. Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn ihr oder dem ungeborenen Kind nachzutrauern. Beides konnte er nicht haben.

Es mochte sonst nicht seine Art sein so leicht aufzugeben oder in Depressionen zu verfallen, doch in diesem speziellen Punkt gestand er sich ein, dass er jedes Recht hatte, beides zu tun.

Auch am nächsten Tag klopfte Hermine wieder an seine Tür. Wieder öffnete er ihr, doch war es heute anders. Gestern hatten ihre Knie gezittert und sie war sich unsicher, ob sie mit ihren Problemen bei ihm richtig war. Heute war sich sie dessen sicher. Aber das war auch schon alles, über das sie sich im Klaren war. In der Nacht hatte sie kaum Schlaf gefunden. Neue und alte Erinnerungen hatten sich zu einem Strudel aus Emotionen vermischt, der sie mit sich riss und bis jetzt nicht wieder losgelassen hatte.

Als sie nun wieder vor ihm stand, konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihn küssen oder mit Blicken töten wollte. Beide Alternativen hatten ihren Reiz, doch ihre letztendliche Entscheidung hatte mit keinem von beidem etwas zu tun. Stattdessen fragte sie einfach nur, ob sie hereinkommen dürfte. Sie wartete die Antwort, deren sie sich sicher war, gar nicht erst ab, wurde aber von seinem kompromisslosem „Nein." aufgehalten.

Anstatt die Tür weiter zu öffnen hielt er ihr ein Fläschchen hin. Wie Hermine richtig erkannte enthielt es die Flüssigkeit, die ihre Schwangerschaft beenden würde. Ohne ein Wort schloss er die Tür und ließ eine verdutzte und auch traurige Hermine zurück.

Zaghaft klopfte sie erneut an. Er reagierte nicht.

Wieder und wieder klopfte sie. „Bitte Severus, wenn wir uns nicht den Rest unseres Lebens aus dem Weg gehen wollen, dann mach bitte auf." Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion, die aber nicht kam.

Resigniert lehnte sie Minuten später die Stirn an die Tür und flüsterte. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Mach's gut, Severus."

Dieser lehnte drinnen ebenfalls an der Tür, den Griff fest in der Hand und immer nur Millimeter davon entfernt ihr doch zu öffnen, doch er tat es nicht. Ihre letzten geflüsterten Worte brachten die Entscheidung. Er musste sie gehen lassen. Ganz gleich, ob sie es sich anders überlegt hatte, er besaß kein Recht, sie noch weiter in sein Leben hineinzuziehen. Er hatte sie schon genug aus der Bahn geworfen. Für weitere Verwundungen ihrer Seele gab es keine Rechtfertigung.

Trotzdem öffnete er die Tür, um ihr hinterher zu schauen. Er drückte den Griff herunter und quietschend öffnete sie sich einen Spalt. Doch Hermine war nicht, wie erwartet schon auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, sonder stand noch immer wartend vor seiner Tür.

Ohne Verzögerung zog er die überraschte junge Frau hinein und gleich in einen tiefen innigen Kuss, den sie erwiderte.

Hermine kam sich vor, als schwebe sie auf Wolken. Der Kuss brach erst ab, als beiden die Luft ausging. Dabei sahen sie sich an. Was sie fanden, warf sie beide aus der Bahn. Hermine, wie auch Severus konnten in den Augen des Anderen sehen, was sie selbst empfanden: Liebe, Anziehung, Vertrautheit und die Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden.

„Werden wir es versuchen, Hermine?" flüsterte Severus leise in ihr Ohr. „Werden wir versuchen eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufzubauen?"

Hermine schwieg. Statt einer Antwort reichte sie ihm das Fläschchen zurück, was er ihr wenige Minuten zuvor ebenso wortlos gegeben hatte. Dann drängte sie sich an ihn und unter ihren Küssen vergaß er Zeit und Raum. Erst als sie beide keinen Atem mehr übrig hatten, lösten sie sich kurz von einander und Hermine gab ihm endlich eine Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir eine Zukunft haben, aber immerhin haben wir eine Gegenwart.

Ende


End file.
